


Right on Target

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: Pure smut. Not gonna lie about it. It's what I do best.





	Right on Target

 

We're in my place in Diamond City. Paladin Danse has said goodnight and retired to the small bed in my workroom. He likes it there, he feels comfortable. The soldier in him can rest in that narrow lonely bed, but I'm still sitting on the love seat in front of the fireplace waiting. The soldier might have went to bed, but I have a feeling the man will be back.

He only does this when we are in one of my places. I don't call them homes because none of them feel like one. They are just shacks or places I store gear and food and ammo and have a bed. Places aren't homes.

But he won't do this when we're out in the wild. He can only relax enough to just be a man when we're behind closed locked doors.

Like tonight.

If he shows up, which, I have a feeling he will, it will only be the third time. If...

 

I sit in front of the dying fire, tired, but not ready for sleep yet. If I'm honest, I'll admit I'm hoping he comes back. Just then, as if I conjured him with my very thoughts, he silently steps through the doorway of the workroom. He's still in his uniform, but it's unzipped to his navel. I don't acknowledge him, we never say a word, it's part of this game we play. But tonight I'm going to change the rules.

He walks over and sits down beside me. He sprawls a bit, leaning back and letting his knees fall open. Out of the corner of my eye I can see he's already half hard, but I don't look at him. I still stare at the fire.

After a few minutes, long minutes, of nothing but silence between us he reaches for my hand and lays it on his leg, just barely above the knee...

 

 

(then)

The first time he did this I was too stunned to move, so I just gently squeezed his thigh. He sighed softly, so I did it again. The second time I was rewarded with a barely audible rumble from his throat. I silently squeezed and massaged my way up his leg, about half way up his thigh he shifted his hips and moved a little.. That was when I saw he was aroused, and instantly I was too.

Evan Danse is one hell of a good looking man, made more so by the fact that he's completely unaware of it. He is not vain in any way. To him his body is a weapon he has to keep in perfect shape. To me he's built like a Greek god. We had become good friends. I knew about his losses. His friend Cutler, Sara Lyons, his lonely life in the Brotherhood. He knew about my marriage to Nate. The way he had come from Anchorage an entirely different man, bitter and angry all the time.

We had grown very close.

 

I kept working my way up his thigh, turned on and curious when he'd stop me, and when I got close to his groin I saw his cock twitch in his uniform. I hadn't realized until just then that his uniform was open. That was my first look at his bare chest. Muscled, scarred, covered with just the perfect amount of chest hair.. Delicious.

My hand was at the top of his thigh then, I cupped the bulge of his scrotum and squeezed gently. He growled and his hips bucked upward. I dragged my fingernails across his balls before I traced my fingers up to the tab of his zipper and pulled it down. His cock was straining against his white boxers, the fabric around the head was so damp it's stuck to his skin.

I slipped my hand inside the waistband and pulled them down. Danse shifted quickly, squirming out of the upper half of his uniform in a flash, giving us more room to move.

I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed. The sound he made was somewhere between a groan and a whimper and it made my clit tingle. I started stroking him very slowly. My nipples were achingly hard and I was wetter than I had ever been in my life, but more than my own pleasure, I wanted to give him his.

It didn't take long. He was thrusting into my hand by the third stroke so I sped up just a little.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the tiny beads of sweat on his face as he watched my hand on him. I could tell he was almost there, and I wondered when was the last time he'd let anyone this close to him.

He began to grunt softly and I felt his cock swelling in my hand. I stroked faster, letting my hand twist slightly over the head each time. A moment later, his hand joined mine. He thrust up hard a couple of times and cried out as I cupped my other hand over his cock to catch his semen. Both our hands gently stroked him through the after shocks that followed, as he gasped softly.

When he let his hand fall away from mine, I silently got up and went to the sink to wash my hand. When I came back he was standing by the couch, uniform zipped. It was like nothing had happened...

Until he leaned down and kissed my cheek, letting his lips linger for several long heartbeats, pressed against my skin. When he reluctantly pulled away his eyes locked with mine. His gaze was soft and warm, sweet.. but I also saw something else. Longing.

He had gone back to bed and so had I. I couldn't keep from touching myself after I'd turned out the light. I had to bite down hard on my lip to keep from screaming his name when I peaked, replaying the whole scene in my mind again.

 

(now)

I scoot closer to him this time. I've never done this, and I wonder what he'll do.

I don't massage his thigh anymore. I just slowly drag my fingertips up the inside of his leg, leaning close enough that I can breathe against his neck. I see him shiver at this new sensation.

As my hand reaches his semi hard cock I whisper in his ear.

“Evan.”

He swallows hard and makes a hum in reply.

I've decided to just be open with him. He values honesty very much.

“I love it when you come to me like this. When you let me touch you. You have such a beautiful body.” I whisper as I move up to unzip his uniform. I feel him shiver and I wonder if it's from my words or the fact that I'm taking things to a new level.

I reach inside his uniform and boxers in one move, giving him a couple of strokes, he's full hard for me. He moves to shrug out of the top part of his uniform and I stand up quickly, stepping right in front of him.

He freezes and looks up at me in surprise, his mouth open just slightly. I smile down at him and began unzipping my own uniform. He stays frozen in mid motion, watching me undress.

There's no doubt or regret in his eyes, just passion and curiosity. Once I'm naked I step back and crook my finger at him. He stands up from the couch and I peel his uniform down his body. I put my hands on his chest and very gently nudge him back. He understands and sits down on the love seat again, completely naked this time.

I straddle his knees and he grabs my hands, pulling me to him as I sit on his lap. He looks at my breasts and then up at me, but doesn't move.

“Do you want to touch me?” I ask, a grip of uncertainty clutching my stomach.

“God, yes!” he growls, still looking at me.

“Then what's stopping you?”

“I just want to remember you this way forever.” His answer melts away my worry and I smile at him. He smiles back, softly, shyly and reaches for my breasts. His rough calloused hands are soft as silk against my flesh as he caresses me.

In moments he has me whimpering and wriggling on his lap as he squeezes one nipple, his hot hungry mouthed latched urgently to the other one. His arms are around me, one behind my shoulders, the other behind the small of my back as he nuzzles at me desperately.

I feel like I'm on fire and I want more. I scoot my hips closer to his cock and rub against him.

“I need you in me. Please.” I whimper shamelessly.

He lifts me easily, and then he's nudging against my heated slick flesh, but he hesitates.

“Are you ready for me?” He asks, his voice is rough and strained, but he is ever the gentleman.

“Please, honey,” I've never called him that and he apparently likes it as he pulls me down on him with a groan of hunger.

I throw my head back and cry out. He freezes and I feel his concern.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks quickly.

“No, no.. You feel that damn good.” I sigh as I start to move on his lap. I push him back against the couch and he's looking up at me with such desire that it steals my breath.

He starts to buck up each time I come down, his hands on my hips, his eyes locked with mine. I move faster, feeling my orgasm building quickly and I know he is getting close as well. He always sucks his full lower lip between his teeth when he is about to cum.

“Nora...” he groans softly.

Just that sound. The sound of his voice saying my name sends me over the edge with a cry. He's with me, falling into that white flash of bliss, his hands digging into the flesh of my hips. I don't care. I might have bruises tomorrow but I'll cherish every one of them.

He pulls me to him, holding me against his chest as we both drift back to reality. I lay my head on his shoulder as his hand traces up and down my back. I love his touch.

“Are you upset at me?” I ask, still laying with my head against his shoulder.

“For this?” he asks in surprise.

I nod.

“No. Not at all. Why would you even think that?” I can hear the frown in his voice.

“Because... I changed things. I wasn't sure you wanted more than what we had been doing, but...”

“Nora,” he says softly. “The first night I came to you, I wanted this. But I didn't know how to ask. I didn't know what to do... So I let you take point.”

I chuckle softly in the firelight.

“You've always said my instincts were right on target.”

“Yes, I have,” he smiles, kissing the top of my head and tightening his arms around me.

 


End file.
